A Little Spoiler
by Whisperpelt
Summary: A little spoiler for The Struggle #2 I will start here soon. This is mainly about Strongarm because Bumblebee was 'killed' by Steeljaw when back on Cybrtron. Megatron is alive and trying to start a new war by...I can't give away to much!


I was listening to the Struggle-Minecraft Original and then I thought about the Struggle #2(Another story that will be out as soon as I finish the Struggle) and how it goes. So this is a little spoiler or trailer,however you see it, about when Megatron bombs Iacon city and then Cybrtron finds itself on the verge of another war, but the 'Bee team won't let that happen. This will be all in Stronarm's point of veiw,just so y'all know. All credit goes to Hasbro and Blacklite District is who I think this is by.

"I know, Strongarm. We'll all miss him." Radioactive tried to comfort me. "Espically since he was killed by a decepticon we hadn't stopped."

"Steeljaw did say he would take Bumblebee's voice.And toture me. I guess that this is the way he's torturing me,by killing Bumblebee." I told her,even though it was a pain to say Bumblebee's name.

She patted my shoulder and went to go find where Strikebee had gone. You'll never know what a 36 year old would be doing,or if it would be safe. They get crazy minded coming out of their sparkling years.

I sighed and closed my optics as a song I heard on Earth came flooding back.

I remember that day I got that call,

I remember the day I lost it all

I remember that day with a tear in my eye,

remember the day like it was only mine

My contacter vibrating brought me out of the memory. Team Bee went seprate ways when we had come back to our 'home'. I reached back,grabbed it, and held it in my palm. Windblade's head popped up in holografic form.

"Have you heard what's happened over the open comm links? Iacon's been bombed!" She exclaimed. I stared at her with disbelif. "And gets worse,it was by Megatron!" My mouth opened slightly.

"But, no one has seen him since we faced him in Crown City...on Earth!! That was 39 years ago!" I agrued.

"Believe it or not,Optimus is sending a ground bridge so we can stop him before another war breaks out." She answerd.

"I guess the team's getting back together!" I actually smiled.

"Great,better get Radioactive,Jetstream,and Bumblebee together." My smile faded as Windblade said that.

"Windy*sigh* Bee was killed by Steeljaw 4 days ago." Now it was her turn to be shocked even more. "Radioactive and I found him in a pool of energon on our way to the police force. The wounds looked familiar,and...and...I-I could tell who di-id it." They were silent.

"At least he's in a better place now." She answerd after a while. "I'll send the ground bridge in 5 cycles. Windblade out."

I put my contacter away and started in the direction Radioactive went in.

A tradgedy tapped on my shoulder and said hello,yeah

and it took my soul

Like you nothings forever

Like you,somethings just die

Like me I am no better

I was so deep in thought,I didn't know that Radioactive was in front of me, so we collided. "Sorry, I didn't know that you where there."

"You won't believe what Strikebee did to Jetstream!" She said,forgeting about our collision.

"Was it worse than painting him bright pink in recharge?" I asked as I recalled the memory. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to Strikebee and Jetstream. Jetstream was tied up in thick rope and Strikebee was just about to paint a new layer on his original coat of pale blue.

"Strikebee! What did I tell you!?" I scolded him.

"Strongarm,I let him. Go easy-" Jetstream started.

"We don't have time for this,Jetstream! Windblade has givin us 5 cycles till she sends a ground bridge to Iacon. To be clear,a bombed Iacon!" I exclaimed.

"Can I come with you?" Strikebee asked.

I told him sternly "No,because it is too dangerous". All of a sudden a portal appeard in front of us. A figure came into veiw. Wings,slim frame,short but not tall.

"Windblade! It's been stellar cycles!" Radioactive exclaimed.

"Ready to move out?" She asked.

"Yeah,just have to untie Jetstream." I explained. Windblade looked at Jetstream,then she noticed Strikebee.

"He looks exactly like Bumblebee. Are you sure that's not him?" She asked. I explaindd to the big events that had happened over the 39 years. "Well we better go,Optimus is trying to keep his cool."

"Optimus always keeps his cool." Jetstream stated. They started walking in the ground bridge.

I turned to Strikebee and pulled him into a hug. " If I don't come back,Strikebee,go to the neighboors flat and tell them what you think has happened." I held him at arms length. " Don't you forget that I love you."

He nodded and said "I love you too,Strongarm. I won't forget that your my mother figure. Never." I placed a light kiss on his helm in the middle of his crest as I stood up. I turned and walked to the portal,and looked back at him. With a nod, I turned and walked through.

Like you,we wait and see because

Like me,the struggle is real.

The struggle is real,the struggle is real.

Like me, the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real,oh oh oh, like me,like me, like me the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real, like me,like me,like me,like me

Choas was all that could be seen. Megatron's ship was high in the sky,just in optic sighting.

: Strongarm, get down: Optimus commed. I spotted him and dove that way.

"Has anybot died during the bombing?" My spark was racing as a million questions popped in my processer.

"Well the bombing took everyone by surprise, and we haven't exactly been able to search the reckage." Sideswipe added sarcasticly,"Hello!There are decepticons everywhere!!"

"We'll figure something out, right Optimus?" Arcee questioned.

"Yeah,this isn't the first time we've taken a ride with Megatron,guys." Smokescreen stated.

I looked at Optimus. "I wasn't expecting to lead troops again so soon. At all costs,Megatron has to be stopped...for good." He said to the teams in his deep baritone voice.

" Sir...y-your not asking us to kill him." I started. "Bulkhead said he couldn't be killed.Immortal is the human term"

"Then I'll rip the dark energon from his spark chamber once and for all." Wheeljack smiled darkly. " And maybe while I'm at it, I'll put a grenade to replace the energon that was there."

"Even if we can get to Megatron,we'll still need to deal with the vehicons." Drift pointed out. A clatter came in the distance in front of us in Optimus's ship. Grimlock came charging out in his dino mode, and hid behind Bulkhead. A wrench flew through the air followed by an angry Ratchet.

"Grimlock,I NEEDED that!!" He exclaimed.

"You said I could smash something." Grimlock transformed and crossed his arms. " So I smashed that. You said it yourself."

"I said-" Ratchet was cut off by Optimus putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Optimus gave him a look that no one but Ratchet could read. He grumbled and went to pick up his wrench and walked back in the ship.

"Drift is right. We need to get through the vehicons."Optimus stated. "Attack with maxuim speed and strength. Autobots,Roll Out!!"

I remember the drive we had to take

I remember the miles that made my heart shake

I remember the feel of lost in the air

Remember the sight of you everywhere

I transformed and whipped out my hammer,turning my hands inward to create a little ball of electric shock and fired. I charged at the vehicon and swung my hammer to hit him squarly in the head. I made a bee line straight for Megatron,despit the shots that had hit me,I had not given up hope.

Insanity killed me

and I never let it go,

no I never let it go

Like you,nothin's forever

Like you,somethings just die

Like you,I am no better

Like you,we wait and see because

like me the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real

I took cover. Megatron is about thirty ft infront of me and was he angry. I looked around to find that I am the closest and not as badly injured. *sigh* My spark is pounding and I can't slow it down. I ran to the next closest covering. I tried to slow my venting and rest here for a moment to get my thoughts together.

Like me,the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real.

oh oh oh oh oh, like me,like me,like me the struggle is real,the struggle is real, the struggle is real

Like me (x5)

It's time to finally let it go

It's time to finally let it go

Like me,like me,llike me the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real

Like me the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real

Oh oh oh

Like me the struggle is real,the struggle is real,the struggle is real,

Like me (x6 then end)

I charged at Megatron. He doesn't know I'm coming,good. I swung my hammer and hit his head. He turned around and I fired a electric charge at him. It only stunned him, he raised his cannon and fired as I was pushed out of the way by somebot. We got to cover and I looked back to see Megatron firing his cannon everywhere.

"*sigh* Thanks.You saved my spark back there." I turned to see who pushed me out of the way. My eyes bugged out.

"No problem,Strongarm." His smooth voice came from a yellow and black body. I stared shocked. "What,never been almost killed by a decepticon?"

"Come out and face me,puny Autobot scum!!" Megatron shouted.

"It's really you!" I mangeged to speak out. "How?"

"Let's just say-" Bumblebee took my hand and smiled sheepishly."-It takes a lot to kill me." I looked into his eyes. It really was him...ha,take that Steeljaw." What happened here?"

"Iacon was bombed by Megatron." I answerd simply. "We've been fighting and everyone is either injured or critically injured. We don't even know if there are any surviors."

"I'm going to face Megatron."I looked at him in disbelif. "If I do go for good,remember me for centuries,will you?" He looked in my eyes,then exposed himself and charged at Megatron.

"Ahh,so I have a challenge." Megatron smirked.

 **Oops...I think I gave away too much! Hope you enjoyed! Even though this is a really sad song and even sadder when put with the video I encourage y'all to listen to The Struggle by Blacklite District. Or Centuries by Fallout boys because when Bumblebee said "remember me for centuries" he was...oh never mind,there is a lot of great music for everyon! I have other Transformer stories out there too(The Struggle Picture Day). Be on the lookout for the updates to The Struggle and on the lookout for The Struggle #2**


End file.
